scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs Disney/Pixar's 2004 animated film The Incredibles. Cast: * Bob Parr - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Helen Parr (Elastigirl) - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Dash Parr - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Violet Parr - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Jack Jack Parr - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Syndrome (Young) - Sid (Toy Story) * Syndrome (Adult) - Eduardo Pérez (Despicable Me 2) * Edna Mode - Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Lucius Best/Frozone - Gru (Despicable Me) * Mirage - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Gilbert Huph - Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) * Tony Ryinder - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) * Bomb Voyage - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Rick Dicker - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Mrs. Hogerson - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) * Bernie Kropp - Wilbur Huggins (The Loud House) * John Walker - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Little Boy on Bicycle - Timmy Turner (The Fairy Goodparents) * Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Underminer - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Frank and Ollie - Gepetto (Pinocchio) and Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Syndrome's Guards - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) * Honey Best (Lucius' Wife) - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * The Omnidroid - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scenes: * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 1 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 2 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 3 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 4 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 5 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 6 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 7 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 8 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 9 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 10 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 11 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 12 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 13 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 14 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 15 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 16 End Credits Movie used: * The Incredibles (2004) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House (2016) * Toy Story (1995) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 3 * Minions * The Lorax * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Hoodwinked! * Hoodwinked! Too: Hood vs. Evil * 101 Dalmatians (1966) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The Fairy Goodparents * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginnings * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Pinocchio * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats go Wild * The Land Before Time (1988) Gallery: Profile - Lynn Loud Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible The Loud House Rita.png|Rita Loud as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Maxresdefault The Loud House Lincoln Loud's Top Pet & Prank.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Dash Parr S1E20A Lori hopes it's bronson.png|Lori Loud as Violet Parr S2E08A Lily saying 'Lincoln'.png|Lily Loud as Jack Jack Parr Sid Phillipes.png|Sid as Young Syndrome Eduardo Perez dm2.jpg|Eduardo Perez as Syndrome (Adult) Madamefoster.png|Madame Foster as Edna Moda Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Lucius Best/Frozone Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Mirage Aloysius O'Hare in The Lorax-0.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare as Gilbert Huph S3E09B Bobby ordering pizza.png|Bobby Santiago as Tony Ryinder Percival-McLeach.png|Percical C McLeach as Bomb Voyage Phoebus HOND.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Rick Dicker Granny_Puckett_in_Hoodwinked_Too!_Hood_vs._Evil.jpg|Granny Puckett as Mrs. Hogerson Principal-huggins-the-loud-house-49.jpg|Wilbur Huggins as Bernie Kropp Roger Radcliffe.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as John Walker Timmyturnercharacter.jpg|Timmy Turner as Little Boy on Bicycle Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) Ruber.jpg|Ruber as The Underminer Stu-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-0.59.jpg|Stu Pickles Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|and Geppetto as Frank and Ollie Stormtroopers.png|Stormtroopers as Syndrome's Guards Lucy White.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Honey Best (Lucius' Wife) Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as The Omnidroid See Also: * Incredibles 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:The Incredibles (Davidchannel) Series